<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Text by Datawolf39</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513893">Text</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39'>Datawolf39</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DiP AUs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death in Paradise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Strangers to Friends, Texting, except there is no basically about it, they're basically soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard texts the wrong number. it's the best mistake of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camille Bordey/Richard Poole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DiP AUs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunday 11:29 p.m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was something I suddenly had the idea for.</p><p>Richard normal text</p><p>Camille is bold</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monday 10 a.m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>That is very rude considering that we have never met. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wednesday Noon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I would like to apologize. I was given the incorrect number, and I admit, the mistake has been on my mind since that day, and so I must also apologize for the cowardice that led to not responding in a timely manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It’s alright. Judging from how you text, whoever you thought you were texting surely deserved it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is there something wrong with the way I text?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It’s very proper. Most people tend to text informally.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t seem to text informally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Normally I do, but it would be weird because you are texting formally.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t stress yourself on my account.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thx.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for not being upset with me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>:)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And on that note, I say goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Killjoy.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thursday 8 a.m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>So I’m thinking of how easy it would be to get away with murdering my co-worker, and I would like a second opinion on my tactics.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Are you texting me by mistake?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nope.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You still there?</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thursday 12:30 p.m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sorry, work got busy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s okay. I was a bit worried though, and fyi I was kidding about murdering my co-worker. He was just being extremely annoying and it was really frustrating.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, that is a relief. I suppose, for future reference it would be best to tell you that I’m a Detective Inspector.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Really?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow, who would have thought we’d have the same career path. Btw, could you tell me your name. I like texting you, and I’d rather have you saved as something other than Wrong # person.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Richard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hello Richard. My name is Camille. Sorry I gotta go, work is calling. I’ll text you later.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alright.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Update Contact from Stranger to Camille? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Contact Updated. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thursday 11:57 p.m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Today was awful.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everything that could go wrong did.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anything I can do to help?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Take my mind off of it. Tell me something random.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Pls.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I went to boarding school as a child.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Really?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes. It was awful. The only good thing was that I found a love of literature because of it. I’m actually re-reading one of my favorite Shakespearean plays.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What would that be?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Taming of the Shrew. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’ve never read that one.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You should.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Okay. I will. I have to be up early tomorrow, so goodnight, and thanks.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Goodnight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I did use my favorite play in this story, and yes all subsequent opinions on said play, and the other mentioned will be mine as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>So I read the play. </b>8 a.m.</p><p> </p><p><b>I guess you’re busy. Text me when you get some time. </b>9 a.m.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Saturday 10 a.m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Are you okay?</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Richard? </strong>10 a.m.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>It's been days now. </strong>11 a.m.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Pls just let me know you're okay. </strong>1 p.m.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing three at a time, but the last three were really short so one extra seemed like a good idea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>I tried to call, it went straight to voicemail.</strong> 7 a.m.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>I'm getting really worried. </strong>8 a.m.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Did I do something wrong? </strong>10 a.m.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only two today, cause they are longer than most of the others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Im alright. Work was bad and forgot to charge my phone. Im sorry for not texting you back before now  8:12 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>I understand.  </b>8<b><span>:13 a.m.</span></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. I’m really sorry. 8:15 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were worried. I saw. 8:15 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s okay I was just worried you might be hurt. Your occupation isn’t the safest one so I thought something really awful must have happened. <span>8</span><span>:17 a.m.</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You’re not hurt are you? <span>8</span><span>:17 a.m.</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not badly 8:22 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Richard! What happened! <span>8</span><span>:22 a.m.</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Im fine. 8:24 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Richard tell me. <span>8</span><span>:25 a.m.</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suspect got violent during questioning. I got hurt  8:28 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You were in the hospital. <span>8</span><span>:29 a.m.</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. 8:30 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You’re home now? <span>8</span><span>:31 a.m.</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. 8:32 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You must be tired, you should get some rest. <span>8</span><span>:34 a.m.</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not. wide awake. 8:36 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Good night Richard. <span>8</span><span>:37 a.m.</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night Cam. Not tired though  8:40 a.m.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tuesday (Late night)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I hate hospitals</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Good evening to you too.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry, should have text that first. Good evening Camille.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Manners aside, why do you hate hospitals?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are cold and creepy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I suppose I have to agree with you there.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And lonely</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You didn’t have any visitors</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People were busy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mum called me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t important I was fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That’s no excuse</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve always been a loner</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Im used to it now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Still doesn’t make it right.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why do you care?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not mad jus really want to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Because I’m a decent human being, and as odd as our meeting was, I like to think we are friends, and I care a lot about my friends. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes really. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is that okay with you? Us being friends?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Thank you. :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I have to go, talk to you tomorrow?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Goodnight </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goodnight</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wednesday (Morning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good Morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How are you? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m on a forced leave. Apparently you weren’t the only one that thought I needed some rest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Richard, you were in the hospital, of course you'd end up on leave for a few days.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Also, have you seen the texts you sent me yesterday?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh. They are a bit outside of my normal pattern.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeah. That's putting it mildly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, are you busy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nope, free as the proverbial bird for the next hour or so.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>That's good. I didn't want to interrupt your work.</p><p> </p><p>Do you still want to talk about the play? You said that you finished it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Of course. I really liked it. Pet had some amazing lines, and it was hilarious that he and Kate had the best relationship at the end of it all.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I actually had to memorize one of the soliloquies when I was in school, I chose the one where he is preparing himself to go woo her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>What? It's the proper term.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s fine, I just have an image of you as a dapper dandy now.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Not quite a dandy, but I will accept dapper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How modest you are.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Richard?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You still there.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I am.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry, I was thinking about something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just teasing you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Are you okay?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I won’t tease you anymore if it upsets you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>No, it’s fine, somehow it’s different when you do it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What do you mean?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I’d rather not talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I understand, but if you ever want to, I’m more than willing to listen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You’re welcome.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m going to have a nap now. Thanks for talking with me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alright. Any other recommendations for me before you go?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You seemed to like Shrew, so perhaps another comedy. Have you ever read Much Ado About Nothing?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nope.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I think you'll like it. the leads are quite a pair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Thanks for the rec. :). I'll be sure to read it when I have the time. </b>
  <strong>Have</strong>
  <b> a good nap.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*gasp* you didn’t berate my smiley! Hurry up and go to bed!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You’re hilarious. </p><p> </p><p>Wait, why do you get to order me around?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I just do. </strong>
  <b>Bed! Now!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Zzzzzzz</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lol</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wednesday (Afternoon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this up a moment ago cause I realized that the next one needed a better lead in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hi.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good Afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Did I wake you? I forgot that you were napping.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, I’ve been up for a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Have you eaten yet?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You had breakfast though?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How angry would you be if the answer was also no?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Richard!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t mean to. I just forgot, and I’m about to eat now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You're someone who forgets to take care of yourself aren’t you?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You are. Starting now, I’m sending you reminders to eat, and rest. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I know, this friendship would be creepy if you were, but I also know that working so hard you forget to care for yourself is bad. I used to do it too.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>If you really mind it, I won’t do it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s okay. It just seemed a bit patronizing before I was aware of your motives, and though it’s been such a short time, I have the feeling you’ll worry if I say no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I’m woman enough to admit that I will worry.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m eating now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Attachment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Richard you might as well eat fast food! A burger would probably be healthier.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I can feel you glaring through the phone. Microwave dinners are terrible, it’s like one step up from instant ramen.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like I have a lot of options.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>No food or no ability to cook?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bit of both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Okay, I’ve got some easy recipes. They are so easy a child could make them, and they are way better for you than that junk you’re eating. Give me a second.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Attachment</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Try this one for dinner. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wow that looks good, and it’s simple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It’s one of my favorites.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>My break is over. I’ll text you later.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alright. Thanks again for the recipe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You’re welcome.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thursday (Late Morning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I skipped a couple days, to write out a bit more. Three chaps today to make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Good morning</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Morning. How are you today?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Was it hard for you to sleep last night?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, actually I slept the night through even though I’d had a nap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You might be getting sick then.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hope not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Maybe you should take some medicine, just in case.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, I think a cup of tea should fix me up well enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Take the medicine too.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wait, you don’t have any medicine do you?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course I do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Richard, go to the store and get some medicine, and  take it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I’m serious.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know. The water is boiling, I'll text later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alright.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Friday (Morning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Its raining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Always so much rain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I should go in the rain cause its hot and water would make it not so hot. Unless the water was hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is rain cold</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Richard are you okay?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right as rain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s a pun cause I was talking bout rain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Take some medicine, and get back to sleep.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t be mad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Why would I be mad?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t have any. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Got sick right after we talked. Went to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I’m not mad at you, just worried. Is there no one that can help you?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Okay. That’s fine. Do you have a fever?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is it high?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I think so. I’m dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Can I call you?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t talk. It hurts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Okay, that’s okay. You might want to have a cool bath, and drink some water.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Keep your phone with you, just in case.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Promise me something?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Call me if something happens.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Richard?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Friday (Late Morning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Took a bath. It helped a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m glad. You seem a bit more lucid, judging from your text.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes. I still feel tired though, which is ridiculous considering that I have done nothing, but sleep for days.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maybe you can read or watch a movie.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The screen would be two bright, and I don’t think I could read without getting a headache.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is using the phone hurting you?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Richard.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Richard.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It is a little, but I have the brightness down, and I can’t sleep anymore. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Okay, but the moment it’s too much let me know.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So I guess we can just chat for now. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alright</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What’s your favorite color?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Depends on the day. I like blue, and black a lot though. Boring isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No. I like those colors as well. I like green as well. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Green makes me think of nature.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That’s why I like it. Where I grew up, there was a lot of nature. I used to go hiking when I had free time.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I’ve never been one for the great outdoors. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Exercise is good for you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I exercise. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Really?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I walk, and I used to play rugby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow, I never would have suspected that. I’ve been building this image of you in my head as an aristocrat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I don’t know. It’s something about how proper you tend to be when we text, and just the impression I get from your words.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>So you think I’m stuffy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No, just a bit too British. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not that it’s a bad thing, just like if Britain was personified it would be someone like you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I understand what you mean. I know I take a bit of getting used to. It is rather interesting to be considered the personification of a nation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'm glad I didn't upset you. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I told you, it's fine for you to say things like that. You're my friend right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yes. Yes I am. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The screen is starting to feel a bit bright, so I'll text later. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alright. I hope you feel better soon.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me too. I hate being ill. It's incredibly tedious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Go to bed, Richard.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Camille.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You're awfully snarky for a man who is ill.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shhh, I'm sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sure you are.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Friday (Evening)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I live!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good Evening. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Feeling better?</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You should go get some medicine then. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm actually headed out to the shops now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Really?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course, why would I lie?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I didn't mean it like that. I was just worried that you wouldn't think to do it. I didn't like the idea of you being ill, and alone the way you were.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't really alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I had you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>/////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What does that mean?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>////=Blushing. You can't just say things like that and expect no reaction.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Well it was the truth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I understand, but I couldn't really help you, besides just talking to you, and that made me sad.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Well if it's any consolation, it's more than I've had during my last few instances of illness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richard, now I'm even sadder.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Camille? </p><p> </p><p>Are you still there? It's been ten minutes. </p><p> </p><p>Look I got the medicine. </p><p> </p><p>Attachment.</p><p> </p><p>Did I say something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sorry, I just needed a second. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh did something work related come up? </p><p> </p><p>We can chat later if that is the case.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No, Richard it's nothing to do with work. It just hit me how alone you are, and that made me sad.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Most of it is my own doing Camille. I push people away, and I am fairly impossible to get along with.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Give me a bit, I have a lot to say.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alright.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You are not hard to get to know, Richard. Honestly, if anyone would take the time to try they'd know it too. I don't know who told you or made you feel like you don't deserve kindness and friendship, but I would like to meet the person or those people and give them a piece of my mind, and more, for harming you in such a way. You are amazing, and I am very proud to call you my friend so please stop talking about yourself so harshly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richard? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'm sorry, I just couldn't listen to you talk about yourself that way without saying something. Sorry if I overstepped.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No. Camille. I'm not upset. I just never thought you or anyone would ever feel that strongly on my behalf. I've been an outcast for much of my life, and I became used to it. I didn't like it, but it became the status quo, and I no longer question it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Well you should. You're a good guy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You can't really know that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I do. It's in all your texts. You're shy, but you have a sense of humor hidden under all the formality. You're terrible at caring for yourself, but you have a job where you make sure that others are helped, because you care. I learn more about you through all our conversations, and I couldn't be happier about that.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My neighbor thinks I'm crazy now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>?</strong>
</p><p>Your last text. I smiled, because it made me happy to know how much you know about me, and he saw me. He looked at me like I was a stranger, even though we've been neighbors for the past six years, and said, 'Are you feeling okay, mate?' I told him I was perfectly sound, and he said, 'just making sure, that expression on your face is a bit scary, you know?'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lol.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Not helping Camille.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sorry. Is your smile that bad? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I didn't think so, but I don't make a habit of gazing in the mirror when smiling, so I can't be certain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Well since you're home, you should take your medicine, and get some rest.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I will.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That's good. We'll talk later.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course, and Camille?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yes?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anytime :)</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was not the next chapter I had written in the doc, but I thought I needed a better bridge, and started this, and it didn't want to stop.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Saturday(12:15pm)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good Afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richard! Are you feeling better today?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That's good. So, what are your plans for today?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Watching a movie seems like my only option.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What movie?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I haven't figured that out yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I have an idea.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Do you have a computer?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Okay, look up this movie.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Attachment</em>. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This link will let you watch it for free.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This looks horrible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lol. It is.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Then why would I want to watch it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To make fun of it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Really?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yes. It's fun, I promise.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I suppose we can try.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>This is so poorly shot. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I know that's why I love to make fun of it. Did you notice the rain?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was hard not to. it was a downpour in the wide shot, and then in the shot from inside the car it wasn't even raining. And that shot of the main character was awful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Which one?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The one where they zoom in like he's in a shampoo commercial.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I love that bit!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>I'm glad that it's over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You didn't have fun?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>?</strong>
</p><p>I did. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I knew it!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Can we do it again sometime?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Of course. I'll even let you pick the movie.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you Camille.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You're welcome. Now go make yourself lunch.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes Camille.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'm happy you're so agreeable now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I just don't have the energy to fight you one this. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If you say so. :) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sunday (Morning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Happy anniversary!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It's the two week anniversary of you texting me by mistake!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It's only been two weeks?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yup!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I feel like we've been talking for so much longer than that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I know, but I checked the date, and it's only been half a month.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Oh and I finished Much Ado</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Did you like it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yes. Especially the lines between the main leads when they were at the party. Oh and the way they talked about each other before they even shared the page was very funny.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I thought you would appreciate those moments.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I also enjoyed the matchmaking element but I have to say a lot would have been made simpler if people just talked to each other.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That seems a common theme in his works.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oh yes I know. It mirrors real life though so I suppose I shouldn't judge it too harshly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One guess what destroyed my last relationship.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Judging from the context I have to guess it was a lack of communication.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Got it in one. He decided that he wanted an open relationship and didn't feel I should be privy to that knowledge.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No worries. I'm fine. Honestly I'm better for the experience I think since it helped me  become a better judge of character.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I hope this doesn't sound presumptuous, because we've only been talking for half a month, but even with so short a time I can tell that you are a wonderful person, and so I know he must have been a complete idiot for doing what he did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>:)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> It isn't presumptuous at all. Thank you for saying that. What about you? Have you been luckier in love than me?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No. As you may have surmised, relationships aren't my strong suit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Would you like to share? You don't have to, but I kind of want to badmouth your exes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You have odd pastimes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shhh, I don't want others to know.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Your secret is safe with me. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thank you.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Promise you won't laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>About?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My past relationships or lack thereof.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Of course I won't.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Give me a moment this is going to be a long message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alright. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I've been relatively solitary, but there were two I would consider serious. You have to understand that I have always been socially awkward and whilst my peers were in the throes of sexual awakening I seemed to have missed the boat as it were. This showed the most in my first relationship. She outgrew me wanting more than I was ready to give her. The other was years later, it lasted a year before she left, citing that I lacked the ability to be romantic and that my...performance was lacklustre. That is the totality of my experience and after those failures I decided I was better off without romantic entanglements.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oh Richard. I'm so sorry by that they didn't respect your boundaries. Clearly, you are on the ace spectrum, and that is completely fine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ace?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Asexuality. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I never knew there was a name for it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>See this is why they need to revamp sex ed in school, but that's a separate rant. You can do your own research, but what it boils down to is that some people lack the ability to be sexually attracted to people. This doesn't stop their enjoyment of pleasing another person though. Others find that they can be sexually attracted to someone, but it requires a deep emotional connection beforehand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh. I never thought to look into it. If I had I think I might have saved myself a lot of worry. How did you know about it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I have a friend whose also on the ace spectrum. She always felt like something was wrong with her because she didn't feel those urges. She was so relieved to find that it was a documented thing that others felt too.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I can imagine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'm sorry it took this long for your experiences to be validated. You are fine the way you are and if anyone tells you differently they are at best ignorant and at worst intolerant idiots. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for not laughing at me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You don't have to thank me for that, but you're welcome.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you want to watch another bad movie? I found one that I think would be fun to laugh at</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oh yes! Let me go get my laptop.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm sending the link now. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Thanks</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Richard this movie is awful. It's more confusing than any case I've ever been involved in, and that's saying something!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>So I made a good choice?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A perfect choice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>:)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I am projecting a bit but honestly I think it's a valid interpretation of Richard's character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Monday Noon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I miss work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Richard you were injured and are just recovering from being ill.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I didn't say I didn't understand why I couldn't go, just that I miss it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Look on the bright side you're on the mend now at least.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I suppose that's true. Oh by the way, Good afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Good afternoon Richard. By the way, have you eaten today.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richard!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I was just joking, I ate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What did you eat?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Why are you so suspicious?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Comes with the occupation, but you are not getting out of giving me a proper answer.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Attachment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Really?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes. I took a photo just because I knew you would be doubtful without proof.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>While it might not the full English breakfast, it's a lot better than usual. I'm proud of you. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richard?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Are you okay?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes. I'm fine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richard, did I do something wrong?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No. It's been a long time since someone said they were proud of me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now I'm sad again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That's why I didn't want to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No. It's fine, it just makes me more determined to be a good friend.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Am I really that pathetic?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Absolutely not. You are not pathetic, and it's sad that you could think that.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Can you do something for me, before I get back to work?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tell me something that you like about yourself.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I like my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I laughed. I expected something more incorporeal. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That is partly why I choose what I did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What's the other part?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I like the color. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What color are they?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Brown, or so my people say, but there is green there too that comes out in sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There's sun in England?!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You're a comedian.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>:) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I have to go. We'll talk later alright?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alright.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oh, and think up some more things you like about yourself, because I will be asking again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Are you truly giving me a homework assignment?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If you choose to view it like that, then yes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Very well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thank you.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yes sir! :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Monday (Evening)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>How are you feeling.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Quite good actually. </p><p> </p><p><em>Attachment</em>.</p><p> </p><p>That was my lunch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>:)  You're getting really good at cooking.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No, the recipes are just simple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Well, whatever the case, keep up the good work.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I will endeavour to do so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please do. So, what are your plans tonight?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I planned to find a movie to watch, and then head to bed so I'm well rested for my return to work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You're going back so soon?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes, like I said this morning, I miss the work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Are you sure you're well enough?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I feel much better, and I still have tomorrow to recuperate, so I will be ready for whatever comes across my desk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lol. You sound like a superhero.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah yes, the epic tales of Boringman, able to complete tall stacks of paperwork in a single sitting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lol. Really?  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Batman's less awesome, British counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Don't sell yourself short, Richard, I personally think you would make an amazing superhero.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And you're always right, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Most of the time, yes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>If that is what you believe, who am I to argue. If I am a masked vigilante, what about you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hmmm, maybe, a Catwoman type character.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No wait.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Attachment</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It's a kids show, but I still like it,  the later seasons are confusing though. The important thing is that most of her power is in her intelligence.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I find that shows for children are some of the most creative.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What do you think, shall we watch a few episodes together?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I think I would like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Well shall we start now?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm turning on the TV now.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>They have the same problem as Shakespeare's protagonists.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ah, yes, the inability to communicate, but it is layered with the need to keep their identities secret.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That is true, the love square is still sad though. Their friends are fun though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I love them too, and they get some fun moments in later episodes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Want to keep going?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes<strong>.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alright, three more episodes, then I have to go.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You don't have to watch them with me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I like watching things with you, I just have to go to bed early since i have a meeting tomorrow.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Are you sure?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yes Richard. Now let's stop wasting time, and start the episode.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You're very bossy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It's part of my charm.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No comment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That is a comment.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Starting the episode now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lol.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>